


Destiny Islands

by Maaeeya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: Three short scenes on Sora and Riku's homecoming after the entire debacle is sorted.Assumes everyone on the light side survives KH3.





	1. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar and spelling in certain parts

Sora stared at the stone pillar flanking the basic metal gates. His eyes followed each stroke of the inlaid kanji characters. “Saitou,” it read almost meaninglessly. He had left before that name meant anything to him and now, at the age that it should, his given name conveyed more in all the worlds he had been to.

 

A large hand rested on Sora’s back and gave a gentle push. Sora swallowed and pressed the small grey button at the corner of the black intercom.

 

“Yes?” came the confused disembodied response.

 

The greetings died on Sora’s lips. What was he to say? Who was he to introduce himself as? Did his parents even remember him yet? Three years ago, when they had spent a week on the island before the Mark of Mastery Exam, Wakka and Tidus had taken some time before the memories flooded back. The chains had been restored but it took seeing them for its owners to remember its existence.

 

The silence stretched beyond the socially acceptable time limit before Riku stepped up from behind him to help. “Saitou-san. I’m Fujiwara Riku. I used to live around here. During my childhood, Saitou-san often looked out for me so I thought I’d visit now that I’m back in town.”

 

“Fujiwara Riku…?” The voice asked. The two boys, now approaching their twenties, could imagine the kindly lady’s face scrunched up in an effort to jog her memory.

 

“Saitou-san, it has been a while. Do you think you can come to the door? You’d probably remember better if you see my face.” Riku coaxed. From behind him, Sora took mental notes. Riku would probably have the same problems when they visited his family later.

 

“Of course. I’m so sorry about this, Fujiwara-kun. I’ll be out in a second. This is so embarrassing…” The voice said worriedly followed by a pattering of feet before the intercom cut off.

 

The two boys waited outside the plain metal gate which reached up to their chests. They stared, in anticipation and fear, at the cream-colored door to the small terrace house. After a short while, the door swung open, revealing a middle-aged woman with grey strands prominently interlacing black in her ponytail and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her face was arranged into a bewildered frown which quickly went limp then pulled downwards in horror as the chains tinkled into prominence. Memory after memory pertaining the two figures standing at the gate, sealed away for so long, assaulted her. She crumpled to the floor of her front porch. Her hands covered her lips and tears streamed down the sides of her face. How could she ever forget?

 

Sora instinctively sprang into action as he saw her fall. He leapt over the gate and ran towards her.

 

“Mom! Mom!” the Keyblade Master wept incoherently as he held the frail shivering body in his arms. His mother cried back the name of her baby boy and hugged the now unfamiliar frame with as much strength as she could muster. Behind them, Riku walked in through the gate and followed at a slower pace, stopping in front of the duo.

 

After the hysteria settled, Sora’s mother pulled away to get a good look at her son. Then she turned her gaze to Riku. Her lips trembled and tears began to spill all over again. She peeled herself away from Sora and Riku found himself in her embrace. She cried out his name over and over as if it were a magic spell that prevented them from disappearing again. Riku hugged the aged woman tenderly and stroked her hair. Words of apology tickled the tip of his tongue. Sora had forgiven him but in that moment he had understood: he had wronged not just Sora. Still, he held back. Sora did not like to hear such words anymore. Not for that. Not from him.

 

When the calm had been restored, they helped the now exhausted lady back into the house. Sora grabbed a glass from the drying rack and filled it with water from the tap before offering it to his mother.

 

“What happened to you? What happened to us? Why couldn’t we remember you?” Her questions came in rapid fire.

 

Sora smiled sadly and shook his head. “Mom, it’s a long story. We still haven’t visited Riku’s parents. I want to return their son to them. As he did me to you.”

 

Sora’s mother gripped his arm tightly in blind terror at the thought of her child leaving once more. Her knuckles were white from the effort. Sora patted the top of her hand. He understood her pain.

 

“Sora, I can go on my own. You stay here with your mum.” Riku said after taking in the sight.

 

Sora shook his head gently again. “Just give her a while. You will never walk alone again, Riku.”

 

* * *

 

“Who are you?” asked the juvenile voice which came from a face that so resembled his own. Behind the small boy came sounds of senseless blubbering from a babe who seemed to echo her older brother’s sentiment.

 

Just as Sora had, Riku felt his mind grind to a stop and his muscles freeze up. Sora patted his shoulder in understanding and took over, squatting to the child’s height and giving his largest innocent grin. “I’m Saitou Sora! I used to come over to play when I was younger. Is Auntie and Uncle home?”

 

“With who?” The young silverette asked sharply.

 

“Eh?” Sora was caught off-guard by the question.

 

“Who did you use to play with? I’m the oldest in this house.” The kid elaborated, the sharpness in his voice now migrating to his eyes.

 

A comical sweatdrop ran down Sora’s forehead as he scratched his cheek. The resemblance was uncanny. “Never mind that, is Auntie and Uncle in?”

 

Mini-Riku glared at the strange duo in front of him once more before turning around and hollering to his parents that they had guests.

 

The reaction from them was not unlike Sora’s mother. Except it was now twice as wet with twice as many parents. And Mini-Riku was glaring familiar daggers at them for making his parents cry while his younger sister joined in what she thought was a free-for-all tearfest. When the tears ran dry, questions shot out at a breakneck speed. Riku looked to Sora who gave him a fond yet helpless smile and shrug. Finally, they suggested a dinner in the near future with both families and Kairi to explain everything at once while they use the time now to take stock of the present.


	2. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar and spelling in certain parts

When they took stock of their situation before returning to their world, Sora and Riku had realized with much surprise and worry that they were bonafide millionaires. Money was not something they worried about too much during their travels. For some reason, heartless and nobodies were as drawn to munny as they were to hearts. Just from the Battle of 1000 Heartless, Sora had made a killing. Without realizing it, in the midst of trying to stay alive and save the world, Sora and Riku had amassed a huge sum. There was more than enough for them to live luxurious lives without working another day if they chose to do so. And if the currency was recognized.

 

Which brought them to their worry. Could they even use this cash in their own world or would they be sent to the slammer for suspected fraud? In the end, it took some assistance from Mickey, who was, after all, King of his own realm to smooth over the transference of the huge sum of munny diplomatically. The King had warned them against excesses but for what it was worth, the munny was theirs now and legal to use.

 

It did not take very long for the two to then decide on their first purchase – a beachside house facing the islands that started everything. Unlike Kairi who finished middle school and tested out of high school by homeschooling while learning how to become a Keyblade Master, Sora and Riku had both essentially dropped out of middle school. They had left as children and returned as adults with no paper qualifications and a buttload of money in the bank. When it became clear that assimilation would be a long-term effort, Sora suggested the house and Riku handled the agents. It would be their sanctuary – a place to block out the tiring efforts of everyone else teaching them what the new normal was supposed to be.

 

Only, the house soon became more than a temporary respite. Nightmares of mutual death drew both boys tightly together each night. To fight the vivid imagery of each other’s cold lifeless body, they craved the other’s tangible warm breath on their own skin desperately. The sound of rocks against a window became an almost nightly ritual save from when they unwittingly met each other midway. Their activities came to a point that not a morning would go by without a phone call between the Saitou and Fujiwara residences asking if one of their sons was in the other’s house. Finally, when both sets of parents found out about the seaside residence, they asked if the boys would not consider sleeping there each night. As much as neither wanted to let their child out of their sight, it comforted them that they at least knew where their children were instead of waking up daily to one – or, on rare occasions, both – missing.

 

It was between the sheets in this physical sanctuary, between the two entangled bodies and the heat they radiated, between the soft whispers of each other’s names after a bad nightmare and the corresponding gentleness of the other’s “I’m here. It’s okay. We’re safe. I’m here”: that affection, already so strong, turned sweet.

 

Without words, hugs turned to kisses which turned to heads nestled in the other’s neck, biting and sucking. They ended with saliva being hardly the only bodily fluid exchanged.

 

Soon, night turned to day and the affection that evoked the actions between the sheets manifested effortlessly around the house: in between the fingertips passing a balloon whisk, in the towel that separated a wet head of hair from irritated hands, in the glass of water on the end table during an afternoon of reading.

 

And when the words finally came, uttered softly by Sora as he rested on Riku’s lap; Riku laid down his book, took off his glasses, pressed a firm kiss on Sora’s lips before replying without hesitation:

 

“I love you too, Sora.”


	3. Fame

When it became clear that assimilation was a near impossible task and that neither were keen on taking up the offer as Keyblade instructors in a foreign land, Sora and Riku quickly found out that they needed to take on something. Sure. Living together was great and their daily spars kept them in good physical shape; but boredom had started to sink in with the lack of mental stimulation.

 

After some exploring, they soon settled on their new chosen activities: Sora, painting and Riku, metallurgy.

 

It took a while before anything presentable exited their workshops but when they did, it was worth it. Sora’s mum and dad ahh’ed and ooh’ed at the picture of Radiant Garden Sora painted from the perspective of his gummiship. For the first time, despite all the stories of Sora’s adventures, they were seeing a glimpse into the five long years their child had gone missing for. And when Riku emerged with a Counterpoint replica, Megumi had squealed with delight and started playing with the decorated metal rod while Daichi glared angrily at his supposed elder brother. Riku sweat-dropped at the hostility in helplessness while Sora merely grinned and pecked his talented partner’s cheek.

 

Their new-found hobbies and expertise also brought along a change in reputation. From being missing children who returned with anxiety disorders and a dubious source of money, they were now simply recognized as eccentric artists who lived on the edge of town. A simple neutral reputation which spared them the pitying stares of the townsfolk when they went out for something as basic as groceries.

 

* * *

 

 

Their next change in reputation, however, was not quite as welcomed. Three years after their return, they received a letter from Kairi who was now a Keyblade teacher with Lea. And that was all the warning they got.

 

As the letter described, the highways between worlds were apparently active again, though this time, to no ill effect. Soon, worlds became little more than countries and with the opening of communication channels came the flow of information. Among the deluge were the rumors regarding Sora and Riku.

 

What started as a trickle quickly became a steady stream as the townsfolk hungered for the information of their two mysterious residents. And as it came in, Sora the painter and Riku the blacksmith were no longer. Instead, new names graced the lips of the townsfolk:

 

Sora the Savior of Worlds.

 

Riku the Redeemed Hero of Light.

 

With their change in reputation, so came their change in life.

 

Riku had opened the door one morning to fangirls at his gate. Taking one glance at their painted uchiwas and hearing their high-pitched squeals, he shut the door with more force than he should have and pulled Sora out the back through their workshops and off onto the small speedboat. Within seconds, they were at sea and landed at the back of the island to prevent others from noticing. There, they survived off coconuts and fish just like old times, now with the additional nutritional supplement of paopu fruit that they were no longer too shy to share, until Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka took a hint and started personally delivering food to the old seaside shack. None of them ever saw the two elusive men – the two were much more well-versed with the island than they were, but they knew from the notes left behind that their offerings were well-received.


End file.
